dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Isabel Orias
Isabel Orias also known as The Sage of Heavenly Bodies, is the wife of Ashton Orias and the mother of Valencia Orias, Troy Orias, and Rebekah Orias, she is a high-class devil who is the current head of the Orias Clan. A powerful devil, she has been declared the strongest woman of the Orias Clan a powerful Marquis. At one point she was noted to be a great contender for the top ten of Rating Games but for a while has been forced to step down due to her busy schedule of not only managing her clan but helping her husband's political career as well. She has been given the name of a Sage of the Orias Clan, due to having mastered the technique to it's maximum strength and potential, able to fight and rival against even the Bael Head's use of the Power of Destruction. Appearance Isabel Orias despite being millenniums old takes the appearance of a beautiful young woman in her early 20s with long blonde hair and dark violet eyes, the signature attributes of the Orias clan. Being a woman of high social status she is typically seen wearing royal clothing such as long dresses and other noble clothing, but will change to more casual appearance during her vacations to the human world and other locations in the Underworld. However when she fights, she is typically seen dressed in a royal-like black dress with armor shoulder guards, long white and blue boots, and a white and gold crown on her head, the outfit her daughter based her own off of. Personality Isabel is shown to be a very polite, and soft spoken woman, rarely liking to engage in battle unless to prove herself and to demonstrate and to showcase the power of her clan. In her youth, while fighting in the Great War alongside Ashton, she would typically allow her battle maniac knight to do all the fighting only stepping in when needed, which is one of the two reasons she was so lenient with him. The second being she had a crush on him. While young she was noted to be heavily obedient to her clan, rarely doing anything to cause a stir or disruption and wanting to maintain the peace as the next head of the Orias Clan. However after watching Ashton fight so many devils just to marry her, she spoke out, against the Orias Clan's wishes for the first time and gained a more rebellious side, standing up for herself and her new husband against both her own, the Dagon Clan, and any other devils who opposed the Ordeal. This was shown to have caused mixed feelings in the Underworld, with her gaining the respect and admiration of some while losing the respect of others. She is shown to love all of her children, helping Valencia balance out her political career and helping her son, Troy Orias find powerful servants for his peerage. She is shown to love children and wished to have more, but after her first two she was unable to get pregnant for centuries until she had Rebekah. Despite her intensive love for her children she dislikes her husband spoiling Rebekah and has been unable to connect with her due to her self-centered personality, believing Rebekah to be a downright narcissistic or even a sociopath at times. It was because of Rebekah's personality that Isabel had her sent to the Earth in hopes of humbling her and arranged for her to be married off in hopes of restraining her. She later tells Erik and Yusei that despite her daughter not being as naturally gifted or as powerful as her two eldest, she fears her the most due to her recklessness that she could cause immense trouble for the Underworld because of her father's and sister's position. Despite this she is shown to be a kind and loving woman, who offers hospitality to any devil who comes to her household as a visitor. History Isabel Orias was raised by her parents to be the perfect noble young woman, who they wanted to marry off in order to increase the strength and power of their clan however they never factored in Isabel falling in love with her knight and Ashton's determination to marry her. As a result of Ashton winning her tournament the two got married and had 3 children. During the Devil Civil War she sided with her daughter and helped her rise to the position of a Satan during the fighting against the Old Satan Faction. Her daughter then married Zakariya Lucifer, making her and Lord Lucifer brothers-by-marriage, and the granddaughter of Daliah Orias (and Rebekah her aunt). She later played on the rivalry of Daliah and Rebekah however this only backfired and made Rebekah act even more recklessly to prove herself. Powers and Abilities Immense Demonic Power: Isabel possesses immense demonic power on par to her husband who is considered a ultimate-class devil. Her immense demonic power has made her one of the strongest devils to come out of the Orias Clan and she prides on the fact that in her youth she was able to make the current Lord Bael shiver on multiple occasions. She is shown capable of constructing powerful barriers that can even defend against Satan-Class attacks. Power over Astrology: The main power of the Orias Clan that Isabel has mastered to it's full potential, gaining the nickname of "Sage of Heavenly Bodies", using this ability Isabel can create black holes to suck and destroy matter. This ability also allows her to manipulate and use magic that relies on celestial bodies such as stars, meteorites, moons, and other planets. Able to create small balls of sun to blind or even burn her enemies, launch meteorite showers over areas, and the ability to manipulate and compress gravity and space to a small degree. * By drawing in power from the moon or sun Isabel is shown to be capable of very powerful magical spells. Having studied magic from a young age, she is shown to be well adept in reciting and remembering spells, even able to use a spell that unlocks the second form of the boosted gear. Flight: Being a devil, Isabel can fly using two black wings. Trivia * I was originally going to make her a cold, heartless woman, who seemed to have a hatred for her younger daughter however this seemed to similar to the dynamic between Aurora Lucifer and her father so the idea was abandoned. * Isabel is noted to be a fan of spicy food, contrasting with her husband's taste for sweet tasting food. * Isabel at one point held a high ranking in the Rating Games, having a victory of 6 wins and 2 losses, fans of the events waiting to one day watch the Son v.s. Mother Rating Game however this never happened due to her retirement for her clan's sake. * Despite her retirement from the Rating Game system, she scolds her husband for never using his evil pieces and never playing in the games. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Dragons of the Apocalypse